Amorphous perfluorinated polymers are highly useful, particularly as coatings and encapsulants, because of their unusual surface properties, low refractive index, low dielectric constant, etc., and the relative ease of coating or encapsulating objects with such polymers. However, the use of such polymers has been limited because of their high cost, which usually derives from the high cost of the monomers and/or the high cost of the polymerization process to make the polymers. Therefore, such polymers, and the processes for making them, which are lower in cost are constantly being sought.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,793 describes amorphous copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and hexafluoropropylene (HFP) which are made by a high pressure free radical polymerization. The only process described therein is a batch process which has a relatively low productivity.